That Green-Eyed Monster
by savecarmilla
Summary: When Regina takes Emma to a political function, Emma's jealousy creates a rather awkward situation. Established SwanQueen. Oneshot.


Regina glanced over to the blonde, watching her expression darkening and her cheeks turning a deep shade of red.

"Excuse me a second," Regina said, smiling brightly at the young woman in front of her, "I just have to deal with a slight issue." Placing her empty champagne glass on the passing waiter's plate, she took a deep breath and walked towards the Sheriff.

"Emma-" Regina failed to get any more words out as she was grabbed forcefully by the arm, not hard enough to hurt, but with a clear intention of leading her somewhere. She glanced over to the brunette she was talking to earlier, giving her a weak smile as she was led to what appeared to be a store cupboard.

"Emma, stop being such a child," Regina gasped, as Emma opened the door and pushed her hastily inside.

"Regina." Emma mumbled, closing the door behind her and spinning towards her companion.

"Emma, no. You honestly have to stop getting like this when I am around other women. Honestly, I never should have bought you to this again, not after last year."

"But she was giving you this killer smile and she was looking at you like a piece of meat!" Emma cried, motioning to the tight black dress Regina was wearing.

Regina sighed, shoulders slumping: not this again.

"If I remember correctly, you basically forced me to wear this dress. Accompanied by the uncouth comment that my 'arse looks so fucking good'..."

"That's because I like looking at you in it. It's not every day I get to show off my hot wife to a load of boring arse business people who probably have never had sex in their life," Emma moaned, "I wasn't expecting someone like her there!"

Regina laughed, lightening the situation somewhat, "This is the annual meet-up dinner for all the Maine mayors. You came with me last year, that woman was here last year!"

Emma scowled, "No she wasn't."

"Yes, she was! You are doing the exact same thing now as you did then, getting all unreasonably jealous. At least you didn't throw a glass of champagne all over her again..." Regina smiled, trying to cheer the blonde up.

"That was her?" Emma shouted, attempting to push past the older woman, "That bitch won't know what's hit her."

Regina pushed herself in front of Emma, her back against the wall, Emma getting suddenly close.

"Emma," the mayor murmured, fingertips running down the smooth silk of her wife's shirt, "throwing drink at her or punching her won't help. We were just discussing the current financial market of the small towns in Maine; there was absolutely no flirting on my part going on. I promise."

Emma's eyes dropped, the anger rushing out of her, "I know you wouldn't. God, I'm the 'uncouth' one in this relationship. Still, I just want to punch people like her, its like she's got a stick up her arse and thinks she can do anything'.

Regina laughed, wrapping her arms round Emma's neck, "You thought that of me once!"

Emma's green eyes glinted even in the darkness of the supply closet, "But you're super hot. And sexy when you're in your Queen mode. Especially in that corset you kept..."

"Maybe I could show it off for you when we get home..." Regina smirked, knowing she'd fully distracted Emma from the situation that had originally dragged them in here.

Emma's hands grabbed her hips possessively as she backed her into the door, her lips firm on the brunette's.

Regina got lost in the sensation, marvelling at how this never got old. She felt the warmth growing in her stomach, heightened from the healthy buzz of the wine and champagne. Emma's tongue darted over her lips; Regina's falling easily away as they deepened this kiss.

Forced apart by a lack of oxygen, Emma instead moved onto her neck, lips hovering insistently on her pulse point.

"We are not doing this here." Regina sighed, trying to slow down her raging heartbeat.

Emma decided then to bite down on the brunette's pulse point, revelling in Regina's moan that accompanied it. Thoughts of stopping quickly went out of Regina's mind, allowing herself to grip the blonde hair and drag the body closer to hers. She ran her hand along the small slither of skin between her wife's shirt and trousers, smiling at the groan that escaped the blonde's throat.

Regina barely heard the knock on the door behind them, focusing more on the tongue lathing at the now dark bruise on Regina's neck.

"Mrs Swan-Mills, your car has arrived out front," the voice of one of the waiters swam through her hearing amongst the rushing sound of her heart beating like crazy.

Her eyes sprang apart, pulling gently on the locks held tight in her hands. "Emma!" she breathed, watching the smirk grace the blonde's face as she looked up to the mayor.

"We'll be right out," Emma called, her voice hoarse.

Regina then realised that everyone knew they were in there, everyone knew what they were doing. She'd never felt more embarrassed in her life. She hastily ran a hand through her hair, flattened her dress down and wiped a finger hastily round her mouth to clean up her lipstick. This would never have happened if she didn't have a wife with the libido of a 15-year-old boy.

Emma in turn was smirking proudly at her creation, the dark bruise peppered with bite marks standing out of Regina's olive skin. She knew Regina was currently internally freaking out, thinking of some horrendous ways she could murder everyone in the room so she wouldn't have to face the embarrassment.

"Regina," Emma murmured, looking at her fretting wife, "what's the one thing you hate about me?"

Regina pulled herself out of her thoughts, knowing people's eyes were boring into the door she was still pressed against.

"Your smug face," Regina stuttered, wondering where her wife was going with this.

"Why?" Emma asked.

Regina smirked, "Because you always look so stupidly chuffed with yourself at the worst of time and you act like nothing's wrong."

"That's what we're going to do," Emma beamed, "We're going to walk out there and show people that even though we've been married for two years we still are able to get it on while most of the people out there probably haven't had sex with their partners in years, they probably can't even get it up."

Regina laughed, knowing Emma was doing her best to cheer her up and simultaneously make her face the music out there.

"You know most of the mayors in Maine are under 40?" Regina questioned, grabbing Emma's hand and turning to face the door.

Emma grinned, squeezing the brunette's hand, "That's even more worrying..."

Regina turned, "I love you," she said gently.

"I love you too, even though you tease me with all your totally inappropriate dresses and leave me stranded at political functions when I'm about as socially apt as a sloth," Emma quipped, kissing her briefly on the lips.

They were right, opening the door presented a group of 100 people, mayors and spouses and waiters, staring at them. Regina put her Mayoral mask on, tight-lipped and slightly pleased with herself, and gripped Emma's hand like it was the only thing keeping her alive.

"Have a nice night, folks," Emma exclaimed, grinning like a fool. They passed the brunette who was flirting heavily with Regina earlier, her eyes focused on the angry red mark on Regina's neck. She scowled, finally noticing their linked hands and wedding rings. Emma responded with a wink, Regina huffing in the background at her childish behaviour.

Walking out into the cold October air, Regina's shoulders slumped and her features softened, "You make the simplest of nights so interesting, dear."

"It's one of my many talents," Emma smirked, opening the car door with a flourish and entreating Regina to enter.

"If that's what you want to call it," Regina retorted, smiling gently.

"I'll make it up to you later if you want," Emma suggested, eyes sparkling.

Regina moaned quietly, feeling Emma's fingertips ghost over her thigh, "You better."


End file.
